


Jen Lilley - Madame President

by Michigan98



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, American Politics, Angst and Tragedy, Character of Faith, Christianity, Clones, Crisis of Faith, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Gambling, Marriage, Married Life, Mental Health Issues, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Soap Opera, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michigan98/pseuds/Michigan98
Summary: Now with her acting career behind her, former Days Of Our Lives star Jen Lilley embarks on the ultimate adventure of a lifetime. But as she will soon discover, being Commander in Chief will be a lot more challenging than she has anticipated.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I can't believe it! It's finally happening! My first real person fanfiction. I am so excited! Jen Lilley has been my absolute favorite the entire time she was on Days Of Our Lives and I was so heartbroken when she left. Well, I decided to finally make a fun story out of it and yes it takes place in an alternate universe. Call it a parody if you will. But yeah I hope if anyone reads this story they will have a blast reading this because it's been a lot of fun writing this and I cannot wait to see where this goes! 
> 
> Happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also as an added note I just want to say a belated happy birthday to Jen Lilley since her birthday was yesterday. So a very late happy birthday!

Prologue:

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

NOVEMBER 9TH, 2016

11:45 P.M.

It all felt like a dream… or so it seemed. Jen Lilley stared at the T.V. screen for what seemed to be an eternity. She saw the talking heads mouthing words but for some reason couldn’t hear anything they said. The world around her appeared to have gone silent. 

The red ticker continued to flash across the bottom of the screen for several minutes, reading the following words: JEN LILLEY DEFEATS HILARY CLINTON IN BIGGEST LANDSLIDE VICTORY IN U.S. HISTORY. 

This can’t be real. This has to be a total joke. I did not just beat Hilary Clinton in the most important election in this country’s history. This can’t be real…

“Jen, are you okay?” a male voice asked and Jen’s mind finally snapped back to reality. 

She turned around to see her husband Jason entering the room with a concerned expression. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, honey,” she reassured him with a gentle smile. 

It was then that the couple’s white female Bichon Frise, Lucy, darted into the room and jumped onto the bed, snuggling close to Jen. Jen beamed and petted her tenderly on her back, giving her a loving squeeze.

“You came to congratulate Mommy on winning the Presidential election, didn’t you?” she cooed softly. 

Lucy barked and stared at her quizzically. 

“I guess that’s a yes,” Jason laughed as he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. 

Jen then turned back towards the T.V. and as it now began to dawn on her the future that lay before her. 

My God… I’m now the President of the United States… the first female president of the United States. This is a really big deal. What if I screw up? What if I somehow fail? What if…

Jen shook her head, trying to stop the creeping negative thoughts from clouding her mind. 

No… I have to think positive. I can’t let my self-doubt hinder my ability to do everything in my power to help this country run as smoothly as possible. I can do this… I can do this…

She exhaled sharply, shaking her hands roughly. 

Jason noticed her building anxiety and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her in an embrace. 

“Hey, don’t sweat it, Jen. I know this is really overwhelming and you don’t really have a lot of political experience, which is why you are going to have a cabinet filled with people that are very familiar with politics. You don’t have to do this on your own.”

“You’re right… Of course…” Jen mumbled, slowly realizing what he was saying. 

Jason’s words helped her feel more at ease, knowing that as president she would be surrounded by people more capable of taking on numerous responsibilities than she could. But the prospect of representing the capital of the free world was still very daunting to her. 

Less than a year before, Jen had shocked the entire soap opera community by deciding to leave Days Of Our Lives after being on the show for 3 and a half years. As much as she had enjoyed playing Theresa Donovan and reveling in her endless antics, she decided that it was high time to move on to a new chapter in her life. And it was all because of a dream-like vision she had received from God one night. 

FALL OF 2015

Jen was in a deep, restful sleep with her husband beside her and Lucy in her arms. It was all peaceful and quiet when suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. 

“Jen?” 

Jen stirred and sat up from her bed, her ears not registering the voice that was addressing her. She then looked around the room, trying to figure out who was calling out her name. 

“Hello? Who’s there?” she yelled. 

“You know who I am, Jen.”

Jen lost her breath for a moment. She knew exactly who it was.

“Here I am, Lord. What do you wish to ask of me?” 

“It is time for you to take a different path, Jen. You must step up and become the next leader of this great nation.”

“I’m sorry?” Jen froze in shock, her voice almost choking in her throat. 

Did I just hear that right? Was my Lord and Savior asking me to walk away from my acting career and get into politics? How could that be possible? I have no political experience as far as I’m concerned. I’ve never even been elected into any governmental position. 

What will my fans think… hell, what is everyone going to think the minute I make an announcement that I’m going to run for office, and not just any office, but the presidency? 

They will probably think that I’m fricking insane for even contemplating this course of action. Even worse, some people will probably make fun of me and perhaps even accuse me of just being another washed up, entitled Hollyweird moron tackling something that they have no business getting involved in the first place. 

But I’m not about to say no to God, no matter how scared and petrified I might be at the moment. He has never let me down and He has always guided every decision I’ve ever made, starting from when I had moved out to L.A. from Virginia practically out of college to get my acting career off the ground. And maybe if this is truly His will, then I’m going to see it through. 

“Forgive me for doubting your infinite wisdom, Lord, but if this is really what you wish of me, then I will do as you will.”

“Your boundless faith will be greatly rewarded. I have chosen you for a higher purpose. This nation is in need of healing like never before. My people are divided and trapped in fear and darkness. Violence and debauchery has run amok.” 

“I need you to be a strong and firm beacon of light that will lead everyone back to salvation. Those in Washington that have professed to love and worship me are deceiving my flock with their hollow façade of righteousness. They are poised to select a man to lead their group that claims to know me but his venomous and treacherous words will only divide and tear apart my people even further. I trust you to not only bring my people back together as one but to reintroduce morality back to this nation.”

“I will do as you will, Lord,” Jen said. “Give me the strength I need to be the leader that this country needs.”

“It shall be done. Now you must rest. Tomorrow your journey begins.”

And with that the voice faded away. Jen lay down in bed again and then drifted off to sleep. 

It was early the next morning when she got up and shook her husband awake. Jason opened his eyes and stared at her in confusion, wondering what she was doing up so early. 

“Jen? What is it?” he asked. 

Jen then took a deep breath, looking right into his eyes. 

“Jason, I need to tell you something. I’ve made a decision about my career…”

PRESENT DAY 

Jen was still watching the news reports of the final election results, the events of the past several months replaying in her mind over and over again. Shortly after her departure from Days, she decided to form an election campaign team in preparation for her official run for the presidency. 

She even made a call to her former Days co-star Meredith Scott Lynn, who played Theresa’s best buddy Anne Milbauer, and asked her if she would like to be her vice president candidate. After some consideration, Meredith agreed to her offer, wanting to move on to bigger and better things. 

Then right in the midst of her character’s story arc winding down and her fan base reeling from the news of her departure, Jen made an announcement on her various social media that she was going to run for president as a Republican. And as you can imagine, that went as well as anyone would expect. 

While Jen did get a lot of well wishes and supportive comments online, she also got a large amount of backlash from detractors and critics. Some people decried her as a crazy Jesus freak who was clearly out of touch with reality while others accused her of being a self-righteous religious hypocrite who uses the Bible to spread discrimination and hate. 

For the next several weeks, the former soap star had to endure countless social media posts consisting of critical videos, gifs and memes as many people attempted to expose her as a nutcase and a fraud. 

It was then at that point that her reputation started to fall apart right before her eyes and she lost fans left and right. The ones that remained were either still very much devoted to her due to her past roles or didn’t really care whether or not she was a Christian to begin with and were just glad to see someone online that didn’t blatantly judge them because they led a different lifestyle or just didn’t believe in God. Eventually it got to the point where it became too much for her to deal with and she decided to take a long break from the Internet. 

It wasn’t long before Jen fell into a deep depression and she spent weeks barely eating or sleeping. She then started to wonder if maybe it was even a good idea to attempt to take a shot at the presidency in the first place and perhaps she should just quit while she was ahead and return to acting. 

But thankfully her friends and family rallied around her and encouraged her to not give up and to also ignore the trolls. After much prayer and meditation, Jen decided to bravely forge on ahead despite of the massive odds against her and prepared to face off against Hilary Clinton & Bernie Sanders in the primaries. 

The night of the primaries, Jen was so anxious that she couldn’t stop throwing up all the way to the Republican National Convention. By the time she finally arrived, she looked like a nervous wreck. She was then quickly escorted to the bathroom and had some last minute make-up applied on her in order to look more presentable. 

When Jen did eventually arrive on stage, she was surprised to find that she was able to hold her own against her opponents. Every time Hilary attempted to paint her as a stereotypical Christian with outdated sociopolitical views, Jen was able to counter her with hard cold facts and viewers were impressed with her charisma and her quick wit. 

And after the debates were over, she was even more astounded to find that a lot of people gravitated to her because of her seemingly compassionate and warm nature and were willing to vote for her. 

She also appeared to be a safe alternative choice to another prospective Republican nominee and presidential candidate named Donald Trump, who was quickly gaining a reputation for his controversial and outrageous statements that were creating a wide rift among voters. 

And unbeknownst to everyone, Trump was also becoming extremely jealous of all of the attention Jen was receiving and decided to launch a smear campaign to derail her chances of being nominated by spreading numerous rumors and lies presented as facts to various major news outlets, including Fox News. 

He even tried to present a series of claims that presented Jen as a hypocritical and fake Christian millennial who pretended to be righteous and pure but in reality was a drugged out and alcoholic party girl who also constantly slept around in high school and college and even had a couple of abortions and STDs. 

These stories were quickly dismissed and refuted by her friends, former colleagues and loved ones. Jen also read the lurid and ridiculous stories with mild and wry amusement and interest, adding that some of these claims might apply to Theresa Donovan herself. 

Hilary Clinton also attempted to run a similar campaign but to no avail. Both efforts to discredit Jen Lilley in the eyes of the public ultimately blew up in their faces and resulted in their political foe gaining even more sympathy than before. 

Then to the surprise of both the Republicans and Democrats, Jen Lilley and Hilary Clinton were both selected as nominees for their respective parties. From that point on, Hilary and Jen waged war against each other as both women presented their agendas and outlined their campaign promises, hoping to win voters to their side and increase their chances of winning the presidency. 

After months and months of endless campaigning, the results were practically neck and neck as the two female presidential candidates continued to battle it out on the political stage. Despite of having made great strides in the polls, Jen wasn’t entirely sure if the voters would really choose an inexperienced first time presidential candidate over a veteran senator who was a First Lady at one point. But little did she know that she – and the entire world – was about to be proven wrong. 

It was close to midnight on Election Day and Jen and her husband were about to retire for the night. The moment Jen flipped on the channel to watch the evening news, she was stunned and taken aback to see the official electoral results that had been plastered for all to see. 

“This is unprecedented… beyond incredible. I have never seen this in all my years of reporting… the results are in… former Days Of Our Lives soap actress Jennifer Lilley has been elected as the first female president in U.S. history…”

“Well, we have a long road ahead of us,” Jason chuckled. 

“Yeah, our whole lives are going to be different now,” Jen replied anxiously, continuing to watch the screen play out before her. “Imagine that.”

“Come on, Jen. We better get some sleep,” Jason urged her. 

Just then, the phone rang and Jen picked it up. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Jen,” a warm male voice greeted her. 

Jen smiled in response upon hearing the voice. 

“Hey, Dad,” she said. “Didn’t think you would be up this late.”

“How could I not be when I just found out that my little girl is now going to be leading the whole country?” Jen’s father chuckled. “I just want to say congratulations, honey.”

“Thanks, Dad. That really means a lot,” Jen replied. “Listen, I’m going to bed now but I’ll talk to you and Mom in the morning, okay?”

“Okay, sweetheart. See you in the morning.”

And with that, the call ended and Jen placed her cell phone on the night table, letting out a big sigh. It was now November 10th, 2016, and the entire course of U.S. history has just been dramatically changed forever. 

***

WASHINGTON, D.C.

NOVEMBER 10TH, 2016

12:15 A.M.

The eerie, tense silence was shattered as a bottle of unopened champagne flew towards the wall, smashing into a million pieces. Everyone in the hotel room turned their attention to a seething and fuming Hilary Clinton, with her eyes blood shot red with rage.

“That miserable bitch! She stole the election from me! I was supposed to be the first female president, not her! Having that nobody B-level talentless hack is going to be a colossal disaster! At this rate she’s going to set back women’s rights another 50 years! Hell, I won’t be surprised if she ended up choosing that nutjob Mike Pence as her vice president! Dammit!”

One of the Secret Service agents glanced at his fellow comrades in bemusement and turned back to face Hilary. 

“Madame Senator, with all due respect, I don’t think she’s as bad as you think she is.”

“Oh really?” Hilary scoffed, shooting an accusatory glare in his direction. “And what are you, her super fan boy?” 

“No,” the Secret Service agent stammered nervously, shooting a fearful glare at his fellow agent. 

“In all seriousness though,” another Secret Service agent interjected offhandedly, raising his hand to punctuate his sentence. “We all could’ve ended up with Trump as the Republican nominee.”

Hilary then let out a blood curling scream and quickly swiped away all of the objects on the table, causing them to roll onto the ground and shatter to pieces. 

She then paced around aggressively, her eyes burning with even more blind fury and her face twisted with black hatred.

“I’ll get her yet. I’ll find a way to destroy her. She’s going to regret the day she decided to mess with me. Even if it means using everything I have in my arsenal. The presidency shall yet be mine.”

Hilary then let out an evil, cruel laugh as she secretly calculated a devious plot in her head in order to get an upper hand on her new nemesis.


	2. Inauguration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first official chapter and it's all about the inauguration process. Trust me when I say that this is not going to be your typical inauguration ceremony. Plus it features the first ever meeting between Jen and another new favorite actress of mine, Liz Gillies! I got another pending subplot with these two! Stick around!

Chapter 1 - Inauguration

The next two months were a blur for Jen. She and her family moved out of their L.A. home and made their cross country trek back to Virginia, only this time they were moving into the capital. Once they officially got settled in the Oval Office, Jen brainstormed numerous ideas and conducted endless hours of research on who she wanted to add to her cabinet. 

Even though she was the first Republican to set foot in the White House in more than a decade, she wanted to try a bold idea and hire qualified Republicans and Democrats to help her run the government efficiently as a way to show the American public that it was possible for both parties to coexist peacefully.

The first person she came across was Rudy Giuliani, the former governor of New York. Upon researching his life story, she was astounded to find that before his tenure as governor, he was an ambitious and hardnosed prosecutor dedicated to cleaning up the streets of New York by coming after drug dealers, gangsters and other criminals. His most notable case was when he was able to successfully convict infamous hotelier Leona Helmsley of federal tax evasion. 

Jen grimaced upon taking a glance at a picture of Leona with her dog Trouble sitting on her lap. 

“Ugh… she not only acts mean but she even looks mean too.”

She then turned her attention back to the image of Rudy Giuliani, studying it carefully. 

“He seems like a competent guy. Maybe it won’t be so bad to ask him to join my cabinet.”

***

Four hours later, there was a knock on the door as Jen glanced up from her desk to face a Secret Service agent. 

“Ma’am, Mr. Giuliani has arrived,” he announced and a bald, aging man dressed in a heavy black coat, a scarf, a winter hat, earmuffs, a pair of gloves and black pants trudged into the office. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Madame President. Let me be the first to congratulate you on your new appointment,” he informed her as he held out his hand. 

Jen approached him and shook his hand. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Giuliani.”

“If I may be frank, ma’am, I wasn’t sure what to think of you at first when I initially heard that you were considering hiring me as a member of your cabinet. I mean, before all this…”

He made a dramatic flourish of his hand, his eyes scanning the room. “You were acting in a daytime soap for God’s sake. But now it seems to me that you’re really trying to make a serious go of it.”

“I’m just trying to do my upmost best, Mr. Giuliani, and I hope you can help me make this presidency a success,” Jen replied earnestly. 

Rudy beamed proudly at Jen. “Nothing would make me happier.”

“Mr. Giuliani, would you like to be my Attorney General?” Jen inquired. 

Ruby’s eyes popped in astonishment at her question. “Madame President, are you serious?”

Jen laughed raucously at his response. “Would I even be asking you if I wasn’t? Look, Mr. Giuliani, your record speaks for itself. I really think you would contribute greatly to my team. Come work for me.”

Rudy then pondered on her offer for a moment and turned back to face her with a smile. “Ms. Lilley, I accept your offer.”

“Great,” Jen grinned as she and Rudy shook hands. “Welcome to the team then, Mr. Giuliani.”

“Oh, please,” Rudy waved his hand dismissively with a short laugh. “Just call me Rudy.”

Jen laughed back. “Okay then, Rudy. It’s a pleasure to have you in my cabinet.”  
“Same here, Jen,” Rudy nodded. 

For the next several weeks, Jen continued to organize her cabinet as she interviewed hundreds of potential candidates. Fortunately for her she was able to find some people that she truly felt were the right fit. 

Some of her new cabinet members included military veteran and senator John McCain as the head of the Department of Defense, Big Bang Theory actress Miyam Bialik as the head of the Department of Education, renowned medical examiner Dr. Michael Hunter as the head of the Department of Health & Human Services, Candice Delong as the head of Homeland Security, and Cynthia Nixon as Secretary of State.

World famous French Canadian singer Celine Dion was also in charge of foreign affairs, R. Lee Emery was in charge of the Department of Veterans and former Republican Presidential candidate Donald Trump was in charge of the Chamber of Commerce.

With her cabinet now settled, Jen was faced with the daunting task of deciding who was going to perform at her inauguration. Jen had already called her former Days Of Our Lives co-star Kassie DePaiva to ask her if she will be able to attend but Kassie informed her that she had other prior commitments and she regretted not being able to show up for support but she will watch the event from home anyway. She also called several of her other former co-stars with considerable musical talent but to her consternation each of them turned her down. 

Finally Jen decided to surf the Internet and look for the latest hot talent that would be available. To her surprise while scrolling through an entertainment news website she came across an interesting bit of news. 

As it turned out, the CW had just announced that they have cast former Victorious star Elizabeth “Liz” Gillies in the lead role of Fallon Carrington for the upcoming reboot of the beloved 80s prime time soap Dynasty. 

On a hunch Jen then decided to go on the Internet and look up Liz’s life story. After nearly an hour of reading through her biography and watching video clips of her singing, she had made up her mind. 

“She seems to be immensely talented. I think I’m going to pay her a visit. Hope she won’t mind.”

***

A couple of days later, Jen pulled up in front of Liz Gillies’s house and stepped out of her limousine. She then approached the door and knocked on it. Jen crossed her arms and stood there patiently, humming quietly to herself. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and an attractive and gorgeous blondish-brown-haired woman appearing to be in her early to mid 20s materialized before her. 

“Hey, what brings you here to my house?” the woman greeted her in a low, raspy voice.

Jen nearly jumped in surprise. This woman clearly sounded a lot older than she actually was. It took her a minute for her to find her voice. 

She chuckled nervously. “I’m Jen Lilley, the new President of the United States. I’m here to talk to you about an important presidential matter.”

She offered her hand. 

Liz’s eyes widened in astonishment and she stared wordlessly yet uncertainly at the slightly older woman.

“Wow… the President actually wants to have a word with me? Okay then. Come on in.”

She beckoned her to follow her inside as the two women entered the house. 

Jen and Liz then walked through the living room as Jen sat down on the sofa. Liz then approached her guest with a sweet, inviting smile. 

“So do you want anything to drink?” she asked.

“Just water,” Jen answered.

Liz shrugged nonchalantly. “Okay. Whatever you say, Madame President.”

She then headed to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. 

Just then a brown-haired woman darted into the room with a dark brown furred French bulldog trailing after her. She was wearing a blue tank top with a light brown skirt, a ponytail and dark combat boots. She then bent down on her knees and started shaking a twisted rope-like dog toy in the dog’s face. 

“Hey there, Otis, You want this rope? Huh? Do ya? Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy?” 

Otis barked and stood on his hind legs, panting heavily. 

Jen’s face immediately broke into a grin as she couldn’t help but laugh at the scene. 

It was then that the woman turned around and gasped upon seeing Jen sitting on the sofa.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry! I didn’t hear anyone come in! I had no idea that Liz was having people over!”

“It’s okay, Ariana. Just chill. It’s the Madame President… what’s her face…” Liz calmly explained to her friend in a deadpan and sardonic voice as she re-entered the living room with a glass of water. She then walked over to Jen and handed it to her. 

“Thank you,” was all Jen said as she accepted it and drank it. 

“So who is she Liz?” Ariana asked Liz. 

Liz shrugged and sat down next to Jen. “Her name is Jen Lilley. I actually read about her online the other day. Pretty surprising if you ask me. A daytime soap actress in the White House – imagine that. I’m just glad that it’s not Trump.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine a world where that’s even the case,” Ariana frowned anxiously, taking a spot next to Liz while Otis galloped over to Liz and hopped on her lap. Liz smiled and rubbed Otis’s back lovingly. 

“So what were you going to ask me?” Liz inquired curiously, turning to face Jen.

“Well, Liz…” Jen began, her voice trailing off and averting her gaze anxiously. “I was hoping you would be performing in my inauguration ceremony.”

“Your inauguration ceremony?” Liz pursued her lips, glancing at Ariana with a bemused and uncertain look. “But why me? Of all people? Aren’t you going to have one of your soap buddies sing for you?”

“I did,” Jen scowled irritably, her eyes narrowed at her. “I asked everybody I could think of and nobody can come. So you’re basically my only option.”

“Okay…” Liz replied anxiously, still looking at Ariana for reassurance. “Are you really sure about this though? I mean, I don’t mind singing once in a blue moon… but singing at the White House? I’m not going to lie; it’s pretty daunting.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Liz. It’s not so bad,” Ariana tried to reassure her. “I actually sang for President Obama at one of his inauguration ceremonies one time and it was wonderful. Besides, it would be great exposure for you.”

“Yeah, but if I agree to this, then all of the record producers are going to knock on my door and start demanding that I do a new album, and believe me, I’m not so keen on that right now,” Liz whined, pouting. 

“You don’t have to do an album right now if you don’t want to, Liz,” Jen informed her. “If acting is what you really want to do right now, then more power to you. You can put off making an album for now.”

“Well, thank you for being so considerate,” Liz smiled quietly. “I’m glad to hear that you’re not just another person who’s demanding for me to make an album right now.” 

“Hey, Jen, why don’t you sing at your own inauguration?” Ariana suggested.

“What? Are you serious?” Jen gawked in astonishment at Ariana and then lowered her gaze bashfully, not looking at either women. “I-I don’t know. I’m going to look really dumb if I do that. No one will take me seriously.”

“Ah, come on!” Liz scoffed, glaring at Jen. “You’re the president! You can do virtually whatever you want. Who says you need to hire some talent to sing at your inauguration when you can do it yourself!”

“And how do you even know that I can sing in the first place?” Jen demanded. 

Liz and Ariana exchanged glances at each other and then turned to Jen.

“If we have to be honest, we looked up your Tinseltime album on YouTube and listened to some of your songs. You’re actually pretty good,” Ariana confessed. 

“You’re actually just as good as I am, if not better,” Liz added. “And I’m sure a lot of people will warm up to your singing once they give you a shot.” 

“Well… if you’re really sure about this…” Jen bit her lip nervously, exhaling sharply. 

She then gazed at Liz. “If you like you can sing with me. It probably wouldn’t be as daunting if you have a singing partner.”

“Doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Liz mused, pondering deeply. 

She then glanced at Ariana and turned back to Jen, a confident smile forming on her face. 

“All right. I’m in.”

“Great!” Jen beamed. “So I guess I can call you and we’ll make arrangements to meet up and rehearse?”

“Actually, why don’t you come over to my house and we can hang out while we prepare for the inauguration performance?” Liz proposed. 

“That sounds perfect,” Jen replied. 

Otis then whimpered and stuck out his tongue, sniffing at Jen curiously. 

Jen smiled and petted Otis’s head tenderly. 

“Awww, what a sweet boy he is,” she cooed. 

“Oh, so you like dogs too?” Liz queried. 

“Yeah,” Jen giggled, continuing to rub and pet Otis tenderly. “I have a dog of my own. Her name is Lucy and she is a Bichon Frise. I’ve had her for a while.”

“Cool, maybe you can bring Lucy over here and she and Otis can hang out together,” Ariana proposed before turning to Liz. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Sure thing, dingus,” Liz smirked demurely. “I don’t think Otis would mind another playmate.”

“Great! I’ll bring Lucy over next time we meet,” Jen beamed.

Just then a young curly-haired man wearing blue swim trunks enters the living room and gawks at Jen. 

“Hey, Liz, who’s your new friend?”

“Matt, this is Jen Lilley. She used to be an actor like us but now she’s the new President of the United States,” Liz answered, gesturing over to Jen. 

Matt grinned with a besotted expression and walked over to shake Jen’s hand. 

“Pleased to meet you. I’ve heard quite a bit about you. I wasn’t expecting to meet a woman as beautiful and gorgeous as you.”

Jen shook his hand and laughed with an amused gleam in her eyes. 

“Oh stop! You flatter me! Seriously though, you might want to cool your heels, Romeo. I’m married.”

She flashed her wedding ring on her right hand to emphasize her point. 

Ariana’s hands flew to her mouth in shock and Liz gaped in disbelief at what they were seeing. 

“Wait, you’re married?!” Liz nearly exclaimed. 

“Yeah, you didn’t know?” Jen raised a curious eyebrow. 

“Sorry, must have flown under our radar,” Ariana grimaced in embarrassment. 

“We didn’t do that much research on you to be honest,” Liz added sheepishly. “We were kind of swamped with other things.”

“So who’s this lucky guy of yours?” Matt questioned Jen. 

Jen giggled with a grin. “His name is Jason. He’s just a regular guy but we’ve been together long before I even became famous. We got married practically right out of college when I was only 20 years old. We just had our 10th wedding anniversary not too long ago.”

“Wow, congrats,” Matt chuckled. 

“You are insanely lucky,” Liz commented wryly. “More than half of marriages in Hollywood don’t even last nearly as long.”

“Yeah well,” Jen shrugged with a sigh. “He doesn’t particularly care for the spotlight so he’s only happy to let me hog up all of the fame and glory. I also used to be a vegan but I loved meat way too much so I eventually gave up on that.”

“Ugh, you’re lucky you even have a choice,” Liz rolled her eyes with a pout. “I’m allergic to a lot of things. I have to be on a really strict diet. It’s no fun.” 

“Awww, sorry about that,” Jen cooed sympathetically. 

“Hey, does anyone want to watch a movie?” Ariana suggested to the group.

“I think I can stay for a little bit,” Jen replied. 

“Great! I’ll go order some pizza,” Matt quipped as he disappeared into the kitchen to make a call. 

Jen then looked at Ariana and Liz with a joyful expression on her face. “Ladies, I believe that this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.”

***

For the next several weeks, Jen made regular trips to L.A. as she and Liz constantly rehearsed their individual performances for the inauguration ceremony. Jen also often brought Lucy to the Gillies household as her beloved pet soon became well acquainted with Otis. 

At first the male French bulldog didn’t know what to make of the strange dog but as soon as they started playing with each other he became very fond of her. Jen and Liz would frequently joke that their dogs would eventually fall madly in love and they would become in-laws but they had no way of knowing how true that was about to become. 

As Lucy and Otis spent more and more time together, they began to develop feelings for each other and it wasn’t long before Jen and Liz started to worry that eventually they would be compelled to mate. 

Since Jen was living in D.C. and was greatly consumed with her presidential duties, she wasn’t sure if she had enough time to look after young puppies and she wasn’t about to separate mother and offspring and hand them off to Liz to raise. But at the same time she didn’t have the heart to keep the dogs away from each other. 

But after praying for a bit and having a discussion with her husband, Jen came to the conclusion that perhaps she should let nature take its course and if Lucy would become pregnant with Otis’s puppies, then they will deal with it then. 

Finally the day of the inauguration rolled around and Jen woke up early, not being able to sleep a minute longer. She and Jason then got ready and headed off for the ceremony. 

Less than two hours later, Jen was sworn in as the new President of the United States in front of millions of people with several news outlets broadcasting the event. Despite the pouring rain, Jen felt confident and proud as she stood beside her beloved husband with her dog Lucy in her arms, dressed in an elegant red power suit with an ascot, a pair of black high heels and a tight bun. And when the ceremony was over, the whole crowd cheered, joyful of the fact that there was now a woman president in the White House and hopeful for a brighter and better future. 

Several hours later, Jen and Jason were seated in the ballroom as several notable and renowned politicians and journalists were gathered around to celebrate the birth of yet another new presidency. Jen surveyed the going-ons unfolding right before her, clutching her husband’s hand gingerly. 

“This is one of the happiest days of my life,” she said. “We finally made it.”

“And it’s going to be even better when we eventually start our own family,” Jason added. 

Jen then looked at him with concern. “Do you really think it’s possible, Jason? For me to be a wife, a mother and the leader of a whole nation? What if we have to delay our plans for a family until I leave the presidency?”

Jason shook his head, gazing at his wife reassuringly. “No, Jen. I don’t think that’s what God wants. I’m sure that he wants you to be a mother. It’s just not time yet. But I’m certain that it will happen very soon.”

Jen nodded slowly, her eyes glowing with determination and fear. “I trust you, Jason. I trust you and God. I want to be a mom so badly. I’m just afraid that if I wait too long that it will be too late.”

“It’s never too late, babe,” Jason smiled, giving Jen a loving smile. “Remember the story of Abraham and Sarah and how God blessed them with a child in their old age? Our time as parents will come. You just have to be patient.” 

“Okay,” Jen nodded as their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a huge eruption of applause. 

It was then that an elderly senator approached the podium and cleared his throat, causing the applause to die down. He then turned to face the audience with a dignified and solemn expression. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for coming this evening. This is a monumental occasion. For the first time ever in our nation’s history we have elected a woman in the Oval Office. I have never been more proud to witness such a moment in our lifetime. May I present to you our Madame President – Jennifer Lilley!”

The entire ballroom erupted into wondrous applause as Jen rushed over to the podium, immediately filled with excitement and joy. Once arriving there, she cleared her throat and tapped on the microphone nervously. 

“Hello? Is this thing on?” she murmured nervously, her body trembling with panic and fear. 

Jen felt all eyes on her and she quickly froze up, her heart thumping and pounding wildly on her chest and her mouth going dry. 

I can’t do this – I can’t do this – I can’t do this – I can’t do this…

She swallowed hard and took in a deep, calming breath. Jen then closed her eyes and mustered all of her energy to tune out all of the sights and sounds assaulting her senses. After a few moments she opened her mouth and began to sing Debbie Gibson’s “When I Look In Your Eyes”. 

It was at that moment that the entire ballroom fell into a palpable and eerie silence as everyone was spellbound and entranced by her angelic and soulful voice. Liz, Ariana and Matt were sitting at another table, astounded by her performance. Jason also watched his wife with a proud smile as he couldn’t help but admire how she was taking the entire room by storm. 

Rudy Giuliani and the rest of the cabinet were also sitting at their table as they too were impressed by what they were hearing. However, Rudy was finding himself increasingly drawn to Jen as he felt a warm and fuzzy feeling settle in his chest. He could still hear Jen’s soft yet seductive voice ring in his head as the entire world melted away and it was as if she was singing just for him. 

“Hey, Rudy, you okay?” Michael asked him, tapping on his shoulder with genuine concern. 

“Oh, don’t mind him,” Cynthia scoffed, taking a sip of her wine. “He’s probably just had too much to drink.”

Candice just said nothing but couldn’t help but wonder if something strange was going on with Rudy. 

Rudy blinked several times to focus his vision but it was as if he was in a whole other planet. He found himself fantasizing about having a romantic rendezvous with Jen at the Oval Office with her in his arms. She was laughing and giggling almost nonstop, with her eyes shimmering with joy and love as if the entire world around them was drenched with color and romance. 

“I wish we could be like this forever, babe,” she whispered in a low and seductive voice as Rudy looked into her big, doeful eyes and was being lulled into a deep trance. Despite of his mind screaming and protesting that this was wrong, he felt a strong pull towards her that he couldn’t deny or even fight. 

Before he knew it, his hands were on her face and his lips was just inches away from hers. Rudy knew that it wouldn’t be long before he and Jen were about to cross a line that they may never be able to take back, a choice that was about to devastate both of their personal and professional lives. But Rudy didn’t care – all he knew that tonight she was all his and it was going to be a night to remember…

Rudy was then abruptly jolted out of his daydream when somebody splashed a glass of wine in his face. The elderly New Yorker sputtered and coughed, grabbing a satin napkin and wiping his face dry. 

“Hello? Earth calling Mars! Get your head out of daydream land!” R. Lee Emery hollered loudly.

Rudy groaned as he shook his head and tried to shake off the last remnants of his daydream.

After Jen finished with her song, the audience rewarded her with a thunderous applause. Not long after, Liz came up to the stage and proceeded to wow the guests with a roll-licking and wild version of Heart’s “All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You”. The song was occasionally punctuated by her dark and raspy growls that added some degree of nuance to her performance. Many of the guests were even cheering and hollering with approval. 

“Yay, go Liz!” Ariana hooted. 

Jen had gone back to her table with Jason and was blown away by Liz’s performance. 

“My God, she’s even better than I am!” she hissed to her husband. 

Then once Liz was finally done singing, the crowd cheered and shrieked wildly, many of them giving her a standing ovation. Liz returned to her table triumphantly and hugged her buddies. 

Not long after, Jen approached Liz’s table with a big grin. She then flew towards her and swooped her with a big hug. 

Liz choked and grunted as she felt herself being suffocated. 

“Hey, Jen, I can’t breathe,” she gagged, her face quickly turning purple. 

“That was so wonderful, Liz! You did awesome!” Jen couldn’t help but squeal as she then pulled away from her new friend. 

Liz then recovered by taking a couple of deep breaths and smiled. 

“You did great too. Don’t sell yourself short. You deserve a hella lot more credit than that.”

“All right, if you say so,” Jen shrugged nonchalantly. “But if you ever decide to pursue a music career, Liz, you definitely have what it takes.”

“Thanks, Madame President,” Liz beamed. 

“Just call me Jen, Liz,” Jen replied tenderly. 

Just then Hilary and Bill Clinton went over to Jen with Hilary flashing a seemingly pleasant and polite grin at Jen. 

“I must say, Ms. Lilley, your performance was impressive to say the least,” she informed her. 

Jen blushed and giggled softly, a bit taken aback by Hilary’s compliment. 

“Um, thanks?” 

“I also admire your efforts to make Democrats and Republicans a working cohesive unit. It’s pretty ballsy if I do say so myself. We definitely need a lot more cooperation between both parties in this country. It’s sad to see that people nowadays are interested in nothing more than pursuing their own self interests,” Hilary continued. 

“I agree,” Jen replied. 

“If you’d like, you and your husband can come over to our house for dinner and we can talk more about building a better future for our nation,” Bill chimed warmly. 

“You mean it?” Jen gawked, astonished by Bill’s offer. 

She then hesitated, frowning and glancing around for any sign of her husband. 

“I um – I may have to talk to Jason about it, but sure, we’d love to come.”

“Perfect!” Hilary beamed widely with a Cheshire-like grin, clapping her hands together. 

Rudy was watching the exchange from a distance and for some reason he couldn’t help but simmer in rage upon seeing Bill eye Jen with a knowing, flirtatious smile. As much as a sinner as Rudy had been – he had been guilty of cheating on one of his former wives after all – he was well aware of Bill’s sordid and lurid past that included a notorious fling with the young intern Monica Lewinsky in the late 90s. 

And having gotten to know Jen for the past couple of months, she struck him as the type of person who held a somewhat rose-colored and innocent view of the world, and that was exactly what concerned him. 

He wasn’t sure if her husband would be able to do enough to protect her from the harsh reality of politics where a woman was potentially vulnerable to the predatory wiles of successful and power-hungry politicians. And he wasn’t about to let a beautiful soul like hers be corrupted and tainted by animals that wished to do her harm. 

“Well, we’re looking forward to seeing you soon, Jen,” Bill informed her as he and Hilary took their leave. 

As they were walking away, Hilary gave her husband a warning glare. 

“Don’t you dare,” she snarled quietly in a threatening tone. 

With the Clintons having disappeared, Jason flew over to his wife and hugged her protectively. 

“You all right, honey?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, Jason. Why?” Jen frowned. 

Jason sighed, peering at her with a grim line. “Just be careful, okay? I don’t really trust those D.C. folks. Not all of them may have your best interests at heart. Some of them are just out for themselves.”

“I know, Jason, but I’ll be careful, okay? You don’t need to worry about me,” Jen reassured him calmly, placing a tender hand on his face. 

Jason grabbed her hand and held it. “Jen, I love you. I’m your husband. It’s my job to worry about you, even if you’re the President of the United States.”

Jen laughed coyly, not seeming all that deterred. 

“Oh Jason, you are too much sometimes.”

“There you are, Jen!” a Southern accented female voice cried out and Jen spun around to see who was addressing her. 

Her mouth dropped open in shock as a much older blonde woman appearing to be in her 50s quickly flew over to her and pulled her into an embrace. 

“Oh my God, Kassie!” she exclaimed, hugging her back. “I thought you said that you couldn’t come!”

“Change of plans, hun,” Kassie DePaiva beamed happily, looking absolutely radiant in her dark blue evening gown. “My latest project kind of got postponed at the last minute and since I had nothing else to do for the weekend, I figured why not come here to D.C. and be there for my dearest friend?” 

Jen smiled tenderly and hugged Kassie again. “It’s so good to see you. How have you been?”

“I’ve been doing great, Jen,” Kassie answered. “I’m getting into a lot of directing projects and it’s been a breath of fresh air. I figured it’s best to give the whole acting thing a break for a while. Though I suppose you’re taking a whole different approach to that philosophy.”

“Yeah, I figured that if I’m not going to be doing any acting or singing for a while, then why not do something to help make positive contributions to my country?” Jen shrugged casually. 

“Well good for you, hun,” Kassie remarked with approval. “I just hope this whole D.C. adventure works out for you. I really do wish the absolute best for your future.”

She then wiped a stray tear from her eye and hugged Jen again. 

“My little elf is finally going places.”

Jen had to fight to keep from laughing as she hugged Kassie back. 

A short time later, Jen brought Kassie over to her cabinet’s table to introduce her old co-star to them. 

“Guys, this is my Days co-star Kassie DePaiva. She used to play my older half-sister Eve Donovan on the show,” she explained. 

The cabinet members craned their necks and stared oddly at Kassie. 

Cynthia rubbed her eyes and blinked multiple times to make sure that she wasn’t seeing things. 

“Um, wow. No offense, but she kind of looks like she could’ve played your mom and not your sister.”

Kassie just laughed, nonplussed by Cynthia’s comment. 

“Well, Eve wasn’t even my role anyway. She was actually originally played by Charlotte Ross back in the late 80s and early 90s. The producers couldn’t get her to come back for Eve’s return so they got me instead.”

“And I’m so glad they did,” Jen beamed, practically squealing and hugging Kassie slightly. 

“Hey! I thought I was your best friend!” Meredith yelled as she materialized from out of nowhere, giving a playful and half-joking glare at Jen. 

“Aw, don’t worry, Meredith. I’m not going to forget all about you,” Jen reassured her, putting an arm around her shoulders. “Besides, why else would you be my Vice President?”

Kassie gawked in shock, stunned by what she had just heard. She then offered her hand to Meredith.

“Well, in that case, congratulations, Meredith,” Kassie nodded reverently. 

“I appreciate it, Kassie,” Meredith replied as she accepted Kassie’s hand and shook it. 

“Well ladies, I’m sorry that I can’t stick around a little while longer but I do wish the both of you the best of luck,” she added, peering at Meredith and Jen proudly. 

“And I also wish you the best of luck in your career too, Kassie. I hope to see your work on T.V. very soon,” Jen quipped. 

Before Kassie took her leave, Jen took her to Liz’s table to introduce her and her two friends to her. Liz and Ariana seemed to be very impressed and intrigued by the numerous stories that Kassie told about her long acting career. For her part, Kassie was amused and tickled pink when Liz attempted to mimic her Kentucky accent. 

“Liz is really good with voices,” Ariana explained. “There was this one time when we did an episode of Victorious where Sikowitz invited the whole class over to his house for a method acting lesson and Jade had to play a sweet country girl from Alabama.” 

“How funny! And Jade sounds like quite a character, not unlike Miss Theresa here,” Kassie chuckled, patting Jen on the shoulder. 

“I would like to think that Jade would eat Theresa for breakfast,” Liz smirked. 

“Not unless Theresa had a firepoker in hand to beat Jade at her own game,” Jen laughed back teasingly. 

This prompted everyone to share a mutual laugh. 

It was close to midnight when the festivities finally wound down and Jen and Jason retired to their bedroom. Jen slipped into her nightgown and crawled into bed, cradling a drowsy Lucy in her arms. Jason joined her in bed and held her in her arms lovingly. 

“I had a great time,” Jen mumbled sleepily. 

Jason chuckled and petted Jen’s hair gingerly, kissing her temple. 

“I’m glad you did, honey.”

“I know that it’s not your scene, but I’m glad you stuck it out for me anyway,” Jen smiled through her sleep. 

“Well, babe, you’re worth it,” Jason replied tenderly. “I love you and I would do anything for you no matter what.”

“I love you too, Jason,” Jen whispered, opening her eyes slightly and giving Jason a soft kiss on the lips. 

“I know you would make a great mom someday,” Jason purred seductively in her ear, leering at her. 

Jen smirked, caressing his face and kissing his forehead. “Night, babe.”

“Night,” Jason yawned and they fell into each other’s arms, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here ends the first chapter. I'm still working on Chapter 2 and also I got an impending operation coming up so I'm not sure how that is going to affect my writing in the coming weeks. Not to mention that I have a part time job as a freelance editor and it takes up a lot of my time during the week. But I still make as much time as possible to write! 
> 
> So be on the lookout for Chapter 2, with a very special guest!
> 
> Michigan98 signing off!


	3. Enter Clara Bow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's another chapter, folks! In this episode, Jen slowly adjusts to her new role as President as she then soon becomes bored with her duties and responsibilities and soon gets a crazy idea that is sure to have serious ramifications down the road. She may think she's getting a brand new friend but her life is about to change in ways she may not have anticipated.

Chapter 2 – Enter Clara Bow

As the months rolled by, Jen gradually got accustomed to her new role as the Commander in Chief. She also got immediately to work on passing some important items from her agenda. 

First off, she absolved various religious organizations from having to be compelled to provide birth control to the public, which outraged a lot majority of the media and social media outlets. Immediately afterwards Jen was labeled a “fascist dictator”, an “ultra religious nut job” and a “neo con cunt” and there were demands for her to reverse the executive order. But Jen stood her ground. 

The next thing on Jen’s agenda was issuing another executive order that people that are affiliated with religious organizations and/or hold personal religious beliefs are also not legally obligated to offer services to gay, lesbian and transgender people but will not be penalized if they choose to do so. 

This latest ruling also caused major controversy among the general public and many people took to social media demanding that Jen be impeached for daring to infringe on people’s civil rights. 

This also caused a huge conflict between Cynthia and Jen, who threatened to quit her position as Secretary of State on the spot unless Jen backed down on allowing businesses to discriminate against the LGBT community.

Finally, prompted by unbearable guilt and not wanting her vision of a successful reconciliation between Democrats and Republicans to fall apart so early on in her presidency, Jen decided to compromise with Cynthia and put some pressure on businesses to serve members of the LGBT community no matter their personal or religious beliefs. This caused some members of the GOP to be greatly upset with her, prompting accusations of being a hypocritical and weak-willed leader who allowed people to walk all over her. 

Donald Trump even took to Twitter proclaiming that this whole incident automatically proved that women just weren’t fit to be president and that only men had what it really took to lead the nation. 

This caused a huge ruckus among the cabinet, with Cynthia, Miyam, Celine and Candice demanding that Trump be dismissed from his position as the head of Chamber of Commerce before he made matters worse. 

Jen soon developed a bad case of anxiety from the incident and eventually had to be prescribed Prozac just to prevent herself from having a nervous breakdown. And unbeknownst to everyone else, including her husband, she also started sneaking occasional sips of alcohol just to get through the day. 

After several more weeks of endless more meetings with her cabinet, Jen passed even more executive orders, including one that allowed the DREAMers and other illegal immigrants with no criminal records or terrorist ties to remain in the U.S. on the condition that they take the proper steps to become naturalized and they actually make positive contributions to the country. 

She also insisted that the children that came to the U.S. illegally with their parents remained with them and were not to be separated under any circumstance. And anyone that was found to have committed a crime or be an active terrorist was to be deported by ICE immediately back to their country of origin. 

This latest political move resulted in mixed responses from the general public, including some far right conservatives that demanded that Jen should have been a lot harsher on illegal immigrants. 

But many DREAMers and several immigrant rights activists applauded Jen’s decision, and many moderate and liberal Americans began to feel for the first time ever that perhaps the GOP could possibly be trusted after all. 

Some were even relieved that – at least for the time being – the Republicans hadn’t yet made any more attempts to take down Roe v. Wade and once again strip women of their reproductive health rights. 

Even disabled rights advocates were reaping endless praise on Jen when Jen came down hard on the insurance companies, demanding that they not turn away clients solely because of any pre-existing condition, including heart disease, diabetes, and even autism.

And despite of Jen’s misgivings about Trump’s controversial behavior in public and on social media, she wasn’t about to let him go just yet, not until the U.S. was out of the woods economically speaking. She allowed him to do whatever it took to get the economy back on track and thanks to Trump’s innovative financial strategies, (along with some limited input from Jen and the other cabinet members); the jobs were soon pouring in again. 

But after everything Jen had managed to accomplish so far, she eventually became bored and exhausted from the constant day to day maintenance of the government. And with everyone being so busy with their own jobs and Jason being preoccupied with keeping a low profile as much as possible, she began to feel isolated and lonely. 

It all came to a head one day while Jen was lounging in her office, reading the news on her Mac laptop. She heard a knock on the door and she saw Miyam entering her office quietly yet slowly. 

“Hey there, Jen,” she said. 

“Hey,” Jen sighed, glancing up from her laptop to face her colleague. “How are things?”

“Good,” Miyam replied, approaching her desk. “I must say, Jen, I’m really liking your campaign to revamp the education system by gradually shifting the emphasis away from standardized testing. It’s going to really help kids focus more on their futures and not worry so much about performing on those tests.” 

“I’m glad to hear that, Miyam,” Jen smiled. 

She then shifted in her chair uneasily, appearing as if she was just now pondering on an idea that had occurred to her.

“Um, can you do me a favor though? A really, really big favor?” 

“Sure, anything, Madame President,” Miyam answered. 

“I need you to talk to the head scientist at the Langley CIA lab and ask him if it’s possible to clone a dead person back to life.”

There was a brief tense and uncomfortable silence and Miyam balked, struggling to now find her voice. 

“I-I’m sorry?”

Jen’s smile widened in a seemingly pleasant and friendly manner and it was then that Miyam began to feel a bit unnerved. She could almost swear she saw her eye twitch just slightly, as if she was teetering on the edge of desperation.  
“Pleeease, Miyam? I know that I’m asking for a whole lot, but it would really mean a lot to me if you can do me this one favor.”

Miyam face-palmed herself and groaned. This clearly cannot be ethical or moral. As far as she knew, no one had even attempted to clone a human being, let alone a dead one. But after the whole drama with Cynthia, she wasn’t about to oppose her, despite of her deep reservations. And if she had to be really honest, it really broke her heart to see her so despondent and lonely. She clearly needed a friend but there was no one around to be able to make time for her. 

“All right, I’ll talk to them and see what I can do. But no promises,” Miyam sighed reluctantly. “But if I may ask, just who exactly are you planning to bring back to life?”

Jen retained her enthusiastic and wide grin, still staring intently at her female friend. 

“Clara Bow.”

***

Nearly three hours later, Jen was on the road in her limousine as her personal chauffeur drove her all the way to Langley. She was holding Lucy in her lap and was accompanied by several Secret Service agents. 

One of them eyed Jen curiously. “Madame President, may I ask why we’re going to attempt to clone this woman?”

“Well, it’s because I’ve always had a fascination with anything related to the Roaring Twenties and Clara Bow is one of my favorite actresses. I’ve always wanted to meet her. It’s so sad that everyone’s practically forgotten her though,” Jen answered. 

“You do realize that if we are caught that it may be grounds for impeachment?” another Secret Service agent warned her. 

“Yeah, which is why I’m going to give her a whole new identity and a new name. She’ll be like a totally different person that just happens to resemble Clara Bow,” Jen retorted sternly. “Don’t worry. I’m not that stupid.”

“Well thank God that the CIA has the actual means and technology to accomplish this,” another one of the Secret Service agents muttered under his breath. 

“Yep,” his fellow agent nodded in agreement. 

“What do you mean by that?” Jen asked curiously, petting Lucy. 

The senior Secret Service agent gazed over at her with a smirk.  
“Little girl, you’d be surprised by how much the CIA can accomplish. Bringing long dead celebrities back from the dead is going to be a cakewalk compared to everything else. Besides, why else would there be flying UFOs, supposed alien sightings, mind control experiments, secret government coups and the like?”

“Wait… the aliens are here?!” Jen nearly screamed in terror and one of the Secret Service agents covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her shrieks. 

“This does not leave this limo.”

“Yeah, the American people will never accept the truth if it ever comes out. It’s best if everything remains secret.”

Jen swallowed hard, not comfortable with this extensive level of secrecy around the CIA but she knew she didn’t have much of a choice, especially if there was a chance that Clara Bow could still be brought back to life.

The senior Secret Service agent chuckled dryly and petted Jen’s head tenderly. 

“Calm yourself, princess. Maybe if you don’t squeal, we’ll give you exclusive access to all of the aliens we’re currently housing in the laboratory. And maybe, just maybe, we’ll let you take one home for a pet as long as you don’t tell anyone where it came from.”

Jen nodded quietly, hugging her dog tightly as fear and nervousness began to settle in her stomach. She then took out a plastic canteen bottle and took a large swig of vodka, exhaling sharply and shivering. 

***

The cold, dead air whipped around Jen’s face as she and a team of CIA scientists stepped into the dark and foreboding laboratory. The head scientist glanced at the young female president uncertainly. 

“Madame President, are you sure you really want to go through with this? I mean, this is a big decision with possibly huge ramifications.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Jen insisted, getting a bit impatient and annoyed. 

The head scientist shrugged his shoulders with great resignation and let out a deep sigh. 

“All right, if you insist.”

Finally they reached a corridor where there were several rows of large glass containers drenched in dark cyan blue liquid with numerous bodies of many prominent and notable public figures long thought to be dead.

Jen felt the breath quickly sucked out of her lungs as her heart stopped momentarily and her eyes fell on the unconscious bodies surrounding her. 

“Oh my God.”

She couldn’t believe what she was seeing… Ted Bundy… Elvis… Tupac Shakur… Bob Marley… Ronald Reagan… John F. Kennedy… Michael Jackson… Whitney Houston… Bette Davis… Joan Crawford… Marilyn Monroe… all in the same room together… 

“What is all this?” Jen demanded in horror, her heart pounding violently in her chest. 

“These are the original bodies of some of the most famous celebrities in the world,” the head scientist explained with a small smirk crossing his lips. 

“We’ve switched them out with look alike cadavers from their graves. We also had to make duplicates for those that are cremated. It’s for a super secret CIA project.”

Jen shuddered in response. 

What the hell did I get myself into?

The head scientist pursued his lips as he scanned rapidly for any sign of Clara Bow. Finally he let out a triumphant cry and he rushed over to her container. 

“Here we are,” he said, gazing intently at Clara Bow’s lifeless form.

Jen walked over to him and looked up to see Clara for the first time. Her heart fluttered and she found herself filled with awe and compassion, pondering over her tragic and sad life.

“Here you are,” she murmured quietly so that no one can hear her. “Stuck and trapped here like some sort of freak show… forgotten… like a lost relic from another time…”

The head scientist whistled loudly and beckoned for the other scientists to come over and haul out the container. They obeyed and within minutes the container was being carried out to another room. It was then that Jen and the scientists arrived at the examination room and they pushed the container towards the bed. 

One of the scientists then clicked on a remote, causing the container to be drained of the cyan liquid completely. Clara’s body remained in stasis, still motionless and limp as ever.

The scientist then pushed another button, deactivating the stasis field and allowing Clara’s body to drop to the ground. 

However, some of the other scientists caught her just in time mid-fall. They then heaved her onto the bed and began connecting her to various I.V. monitors. Jen watched with anticipation as they prepared the body for resurrection.

Finally the moment of truth arrived. Another one of the scientists tapped on a syringe filled with green liquid and injected it into her arm. Then another scientist placed a metal helmet on her head with electrodes attached to another machine.

“Ready?” the scientist announced, glancing in the direction of his comrades. 

The other scientist gave him a thumbs up before he threw down the lever. A huge surge of electricity zapped rapidly through the wires before it reached the helmet and powered it up. After a few minutes Clara’s body fizzled with energy as it gave a brief but violent shudder.

Time seemed to slow down and the room fell silent with everyone anxiously awaiting any kind of response. Then finally after what seemed like forever Clara’s body suddenly shuddered again and her eyes shot wide open with a loud gasp.

“Oh my God she’s alive!” one of the scientists exclaimed excitedly. “It’s a miracle!”

Clara then sat up on the examination table, looking bemused and a bit disoriented. Her bright red curls stuck out in a messy and tangled clump and her innocent and sweet doeful eyes gazed out at the throng of people gawking at her like a sideshow. 

One of the scientists gaped at her in awe, feeling himself becoming entrance by her alluring and hypnotic gaze. 

“She’s so beautiful,” he mumbled.

Jen grimaced anxiously at Clara and slowly approached her. Clara pouted and glared softly at the younger woman, eyeing her suspiciously. 

“Who the hell are you?” she demanded in a thick Brooklyn accent. 

She then turned to the team of scientists standing before her. 

“And who the hell are you? And where the hell am I?”

Clara started looking around frantically with her face flushed in panic and despair. Then upon realizing what was happening, she grabbed the metal helmet and attempted to pry it off. 

“Get me out of here! Get this thing off me! Let me go!”

“Ms. Bow, calm down!” the head scientist tried to reassure her while advancing towards her tentatively yet calmly. “You’re in a safe place. Everything’s all right.”

Clara let out a primal scream, giving her helmet a strong tug. 

“Go to hell! Let me out of here!”

One of the scientists leaned over to whisper to his leader. 

“Maybe we should tranquilize her. She’s clearly too out of control.”

“So be it,” the head scientist nodded and snapped his fingers. 

Another one of the scientists crept over behind Clara as she kept on ranting and raving, tranquilizer in hand. He then injected it into her neck.

After a few minutes, Clara calmed down and relaxed before her eyes drooped and she slumped over into unconsciousness. 

Jen sighed in exasperation and glanced nervously at the head scientist. 

“Now what?”

The head scientist shook his head with deep resignation. 

“Take her back to the Oval Office and let her rest in your bedroom. Don’t let her out of her sight.”

“Roger that,” Jen nodded.

“Let’s move!” the head scientist hollered and his team picked up Clara’s body and carried her out of the lab.

***

A few hours later, Clara fluttered her eyes open and found herself lying in Jen’s bed. She then quickly sat up, observing her surroundings warily. 

“Where the hell am I? What happened?” she demanded in a groggy voice, holding her head. 

“You’re here in my room,” Jen answered. 

Clara jumped at the sound of her voice and whipped over to face the strange younger woman. 

“You’re that girl from earlier,” she said. 

“Yeah,” Jen grinned, excitement overtaking her again. “My name’s Jen Lilley. I’m the new President.”

“President?” Clara frowned in confusion. “What do you mean you’re the new President? Isn’t Mr. Johnson supposed to be president right now?”

“Wait, what?” Jen gawked in astonishment. She quickly took out her phone and started googling Clara’s date of death. 

Her breath stuck in her throat as she read the date in front of her – September 27th, 1965.

Oh my God. She still thinks it’s 1965.

“Clara, I’m sorry to be the one to break it to you, but you’re not in 1965 anymore. It’s 2017 now.”

“2017?” Clara quipped, not quite comprehending what she was hearing. 

“Yeah. You’ve been gone an awfully long time. The president that you remember isn’t even alive anymore. There have been plenty of other presidents since then, myself included.”

“How is it possible?” Clara stammered in shock. “How can a woman be president in this day and age?”

Jen just smiled. “Well, things are much different now. Women have a lot more power and respect in society, even though in some areas they still struggle with some serious issues.”

“What kind of issues?” Clara asked curiously. 

Jen pursued her lips, thinking long and hard. 

“Well, women’s reproductive health is still heavily debated for one, including abortion. I mean, I don’t personally agree with it, but I’m not stupid enough to not assume that other people don’t feel the same way.”

“Well, why not?” Clara persisted, growing even more curious. 

Jen laughed in amusement at Clara’s pouting face.

“Well I believe that life begins at conception. And therefore to have an abortion is considered murder and a sin.”

Clara fell silent, trying to understand what she had been told. “I don’t know these things. My mama never took me to church to learn about Jesus.”

“Well why is that, Clara?” Jen asked patiently in a gentle tone.

Clara sighed, her face faltering with melancholy and shame. 

“I was a poor, lowly girl from Brooklyn. My mama wasn’t right in the head and my poppa wasn’t never around much. There wasn’t even enough to eat or to buy new clothes.”

“I was always stuck wearing the same dirty old rags every day. All the girls in the neighborhood would avoid me because I was disgusting and smelly. So the only friends I had were the local boys; they accepted me as one of them.”

“That’s horrible, Clara,” Jen sympathized with the older redhead woman as she glanced at her phone and started pouring through emails. 

“You couldn’t imagine,” Clara shook her head with disgust. “Hollywood bastards practically worked me to death. Not to mention all those papers printing nothin’ but lies about me.”

She then glanced over to see Jen’s phone and soon became curious. 

“What is that do-hickey?”

“Oh, that’s called an android IPhone,” Jen explained. “It does a lot of cool things like take pictures and videos, and you can even send emails and chat with people on them. It’s all thanks to a brilliant guy named Steve Jobs.”

“Who’s Steve Jobs?” Clara inquired. 

“Steve Jobs was a CEO of the Apple company. He was responsible for the creation of several products such as Mac computers, IPhones and IPads. Pretty much everyone owns at least one now.”

“But he built computers himself?” Clara questioned with a bemused expression. 

“Actually, no. Apple’s just one type of brand for computers and then we also have Microsoft, which is owned by Bill Gates,” Jen explained. 

“Bill Gates?” Clara scrunched up her face in confusion. 

Jen face-palmed herself, now fully realizing just how unfamiliar with modern life Clara really was. 

“This is going to take a while.”

***

A little over an hour later, Clara and Jen were at a local mall eating hamburgers and fries in front of a Johnny Rocket’s restaurant. Clara was taking huge bites out of her burger and gulping down huge gallons of her Coca Cola. Jen just stared at her new friend with a thin line, a bit put off by her less than elegant table manners. 

Clara then wiped her mouth and burped loudly. 

“Wow, that was so good. I felt like I haven’t eaten in forever.”

“Well that’s an understatement,” Jen scoffed in a snarky tone. 

Clara beamed happily at her new friend. “Thanks for taking me out here. I’ve never been in a place like this before. What is this called again?”

“We’re in a mall,” Jen explained. “It’s where people go shopping, eat and hang out.”

“Oh, cool,” Clara nodded. “I never did anything like this back when I was a kid. Back then we used to play stickball in the streets.”

“Yeah, I know that things were much different back in your day,” Jen replied. 

“What about you, Jen? What was your childhood like?” Clara inquired curiously, leaning against her arms. 

Jen shrugged briefly with a light, humorless chuckle. “Well, it was definitely a lot better than yours was. I mean, I can’t imagine having to deal with an absent, alcoholic father and a crazy, psychotic mother. I still can’t believe she actually tried to slit your throat in your sleep when she found out that you wanted to be an actress.” 

“Yeah, that was my mother all right,” Clara sighed dejectedly, nibbling on a French fry. “But it ain’t her fault she was sick in the head. She tried to do the best she could with what she got.”

She then took another bite of her sandwich and looked at Jen. “At least your parents loved you and wanted you. My parents didn’t even bother filling out a birth certificate because they believed that I wasn’t gonna make it. Not that I blame them. They lost too many other babies before I came along.”

“Well then that makes you a miracle. God wanted you here for a special reason. And now you have a second chance to live a happier life like you deserve,” Jen informed her as she grabbed her hand and held it tenderly. 

“You mean it?” Clara blinked in astonishment. 

“Yeah,” Jen nodded, sitting back. “Listen, I’m going to set up a secret program where I’m going to give you and any other resurrected person a whole new identity and Social Security numbers and you’ll have everything else you need.” 

“A house, a car, credit and debit cards, food, utilities, clothes, Wifi, cable T.V., etc. Also you’ll be getting a job that will require you to be a contributing member of society. I’ll show you how that works. You’ll need a resume and a cover letter and you will also need to practice your interviewing skills.”

“Resume? What’s that?” Clara quipped, cocking her head to the side. 

“Well, it’s a document that showcases your skills, talents and work history. It basically tells your prospective employer why they need to hire you. It’s kind of like selling yourself.”

“Like an audition?” Clara interjected, rubbing her chin. 

“Yeah, yeah!” Jen exclaimed, pointing approvingly at Clara. “Just like an audition, except more formal.”

She paused, pondering even more deeply about her idea. 

“Although… I think we might have you brush up on your speaking skills a little bit. Make you sound more proper and educated.”

“Proper and educated?” Clara scowled, almost offended. 

“Clare, don’t take this the wrong way,” Jen held up her hands. “But it’s a very competitive world out there nowadays. You need to do everything you can to give yourself the absolute best shot at landing a good job. You can still be you… just a little more… polished.” 

Clara pouted and crossed her arms angrily. “This sounds a hella lot stupid to me.”

“It’s not, trust me,” Jen tried to reassure her. “You are going to benefit a lot from my instructions if you just follow along my lead.”

“All right,” Clara declared, determination and resolution set on her face. “I’ll do it.”

“Great!” Jen clapped her hands with glee. “I know you can do it, Clara. You got a great head on your shoulders.”

“Thanks, Jen,” Clara smiled tentatively, a bit taken aback by the compliment. “Nobody’s never called me smart before.”

“Well, no matter what anyone tells you, you are smart, competent, beautiful, talented and charismatic. The most important thing to remember is to believe that you’re the best candidate for the job,” Jen added confidentially. 

“Right, got it,” Clara breathed deeply, closing her eyes. “I’m the best candidate for the job.”

“You’re getting it, Clara,” Jen praised her as she got up and picked up her tray. “Now how about we get some shakes?”

“Sounds lovely,” Clara concurred as she also got up with her tray and followed Jen out of the food court. “I’m the best candidate for the job. I’m the best candidate for the job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter I'll put out before my operation. I'll try to churn out one more this week but it may be tough. So wish me luck!
> 
> Michigan98 signing out!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah Jen Lilley is now the first female president of the United States. And the stage has been set with a potential rivalry with her and Hilary Clinton. What kind of shenanigans is she going to get into next... Hmmm...
> 
> Until next time, Michigan98 signing off!


End file.
